


Kevin and Jamie's Dating Log

by sever77



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I made him a dork, I seem to write all my favourites with anxieties?, Jamie has anxieties, M/M, OOC Kevin, Poetry, Steven gets it though, from Jamie's parents, light homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prompts, like the first<br/>the crossovers are minimal, just borrowed character appearances as Jamie's internet poetry buddies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immortal (Music is Eternal)

Kevin loved music. It was eternal; even the sound of shoes walking gives a beat, all the way up to the thumping bass he danced in at parties. Jamie had the same fascination with plays, or poetry; using words to the extent of their meaning, and beyond in some cases, left him with a tingling feeling in his brain that could only be called enjoyment. When they started dating, Kevin made playlists and remixes to Jamie's favourite plays, and Jamie wrote poetry about Kevin's lips or his eyes or his person. They applied their passions to each other. Jamie would shyly point out his favourite tracks and after the first month, Kevin had a list long enough. Then they danced together, Kevin leading, Jamie, comforted by the familiar music, not anxious enough to worry about stepping on toes. They both enjoyed it and soon enough, they were lost in each other's eyes, as if on cue, a slow song came on and they kissed, holding each other close.


	2. Sway (Slow Dance With Me Baby)

Jamie didn't know many dances properly yet. Kevin had been trying to teach him, and he was learning, but it was slow progress. One thing he knew from his parents was slow dancing, they'd taught him it especially for prom night, not that he made it that far without dropping out. According to them, it would 'Woo any girl that had the pleasure of dancing with you that night'. That was why they didn't know about Kevin yet. Jamie was brought back to the party they were at, how he'd managed to drift away with this music, he didn't know, Kevin was saying something to his face.

“Drinks, then you're going to show off you so-called perfect skills. I told the DJ to make the next song slow.”

That was enough for Jamie to swallow half of the plastic cup's fluid, pineapple juice? Orange juice? Maybe both? Kevin was doing his energetic moves thing again. It was interesting to watch. Then the song changed and he came over to drag him out to the _middle_ of the dance floor, as if he didn't need more embarrassment. Jamie started to sway, then started resting his head on Kevin's shoulder, he returned it, quick learner that he is. When the music swelled, he squeezed Kevin softly, it was ending. With the climax they kissed, whooping and whistling reminded Jamie of the fact that they were in the _middle of the dance floor_ and he blushed as Kevin kissed him harder.

 


	3. Sticks and Stones (Sandcastles in the Sun)

Jamie had finished his mail route for the day so now they were on the beach, with Steven. He was excited, once he got past his failed initial meeting with Kevin and the awkward introduction. Jamie suggested they build sandcastles, something Steven enthusiastically agreed with. Jamie started on his, with buckets of half wet sand while Steven used his hands, Kevin watched them from a distance, collecting seashells and sticks and rocks for decoration for both of them. He got spooked when one of them moved in his hand, a snail.

Soon enough Jamie's castle looked impressive, with a moat and tall towers, stacked four buckets high, Steven had managed to draw intricate designs into his, he borrowed the bucket at one point to give it a central mansion, next to what he called the castle well; a hole where he got the sand. Kevin returned with a collection in his arms, getting his shirt dirty in the process, he dropped it in between their sandcastles and started to help Jamie decorate his, while Steven took what he needed from the pile. He caught them kissing when he turned to get a particularly detailed shell from the mess. He asked them if they were “together-together like Ruby and Sapphire!” Kevin, embarrassed at being caught, answered in the affirmative.

“That's great!” he said before grinning at them, then returned to decorating. It was that simple for him.

 


	4. Museum (Where Music is Acknowledged)

They were visiting the museum in the next town beyond Beach City, Jamie had shyly asked the old residents on his mail run for date ideas and it had come up more than once, besides, this one had a display room devoted to music, Kevin will at least enjoy that. When they got there, they immediately noticed it was bland. It felt tasteless, like spaghetti without anything added. The art wasn't particularly exciting, neither were the sculptures. The science section had various chemical reactions playing on a wide screen television while a newton's cradle did it's thing in a row of displays cutting through the middle of the room. It was interesting, but not amazing, not like the music section.

It was bigger than any of the other rooms; there was a part devoted to music's history in classical and before, then one for each decade since nineteen-hundred, and a massive contemporary display stretching across an entire wall. Kevin hugged him tight before rushing off the inspect each one shortly before settling on the contemporary section, Jamie followed loosely behind, noticing how the plaques were unbiased and didn't put different styles above others. It saddened him when he noticed the miniscule world music part, sitting in a corner where no-one would see it. Eventually it got late enough that they had to move on, but Jamie caught a glimpse of the library with an _entire_ _Shakespeare bookshelf_. He whimpered and made puppy dog eyes, but Kevin pulled him out by his hands so they would get back in time, he was weak for hand holding, so Kevin used it against him, all the way home.


	5. Practical (Tank Tops and Sweatpants)

When Jamie came over to visit, Kevin was cleaning his apartment...in sweatpants. Jamie almost fell to the floor, he was laughing so hard. Kevin, the fashionable Kevin with scarves and shirts Jamie borrowed, was cleaning, in sweatpants.

“What, they're practical.”

Jamie held up a finger, to indicate he had a point, before laughing some more, he got back up with a smile on his face and hugged him, they've started doing that whenever they see each other. Jamie muttered a “missed you”, sappy.

“Go watch some TV, I'll have to vacuum soon.”

Jamie did. A french series about food, there were subtitles so he should only miss out when Kevin passes in front of him. It got to a part about squid and Jamie looked away, his gaze landed on his boyfriend, more specifically, his arms. The tank top, with complimentary colours to the sweatpants, of course, left his arms bare, so Jamie was able to watch his muscles as he swept with a broom. Kevin started grinning, he'd probably noticed, and was pleased someone was paying attention to him, especially someone who he'll get to kiss later. Jamie's mind drifted to poetry, comparing Kevin's comforting arms to a warm jumper, or a hearth, easing the body even by seeing it. When Kevin finished he came over and gave a “Kevin massage”. Jamie gave him a make-out session as thanks.

 


	6. Over (That Place Screams Picnic Spot to Me)

The grass next to the lighthouse was a nice picnic spot; Kevin could see all across Beach City from the edge of the fence, Jamie had to convince him not to stand on the fence. He had to give him a kiss when asked, harsh demands to get him away from the fence. He managed to bring him back by the hands to the picnic blanket, where he'd set up the sandwiches, Kevin was in charge of preparing the food, it looked like he didn't know what else to make. Jamie thought it was cute. They ate their sandwiches and Jamie started talking about _Anastasia_ , in his opinion one of the better animated movies. Kevin paid close attention, nodding at appropriate points and laughing at others. Jamie realised then that he liked Kevin's laugh, it was like his singing – rarely occurring, but beautiful when it did.

They made out for a while, until they were interrupted by a seagull, Kevin ran after it to chase it off while Jamie watched his body move. He came back for a quick peck on the lips before cleaning up their picnic and going for a walk together, holding hands like it was normal. They walked all the way to Kevin's apartment and Kevin gave him a couple of scarves to keep him warm, he knew Jamie liked how they smelled like him. They made out some more, safe from seagulls this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I made Kevin a dork (It was 'Kevin time' that did it)


	7. Speak (Voice of Silk)

Jamie sneaked up on Kevin when he was showering, he didn't expect him to be singing with his entrancing voice.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

“Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls.” he muttered along.

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

He held 'smoke' for a while, then continued.

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

When he finished, Jamie clapped; he was standing next to the shower and could see Kevin's butt. Kevin tried not to reveal how startled he was. He failed. He tried to distract Jamie from that fact by waving his butt around. It worked. Jamie backed away with a blush on his face.

Kevin came out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair down. It reminded Jamie of how they met, he was delivering mail and Kevin was this hot shirtless guy, he got flustered but managed to hand the letter over before running away. But now Kevin was rubbing his wet hair into Jamie's face. He managed to get him to stop, and coaxed him into more singing, with the promise of a make-out session later.

“ _High School Musical_ is Disney, right?”

_Bop bop bop, bop to the top_

_Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

Jamie was dancing along to it.

_Jump and hop, hop 'til we drop_

Kevin started smiling.

_And start again_

_Zig zag zop, pop like a mop_

Kevin got up to join him.

_Scoot around the corner_

_Move it to the groove 'til the music stops_

He changed style.

_Do the bop bop bop to the top_

_Don't ever stop, bop to the top_

_Gimmie gimmie, shimmy shimmy_

They danced for the rest of the song, in two more styles before Kevin held Jamie still to kiss him.

 


	8. White Noise (What Movie, I Can't See It)

Kevin woke up with his head on Jamie's lap. They were meant to be watching a Disney movie, but Kevin was tired from raving with Sour Cream last night, he must've fell asleep. He looked up to see Jamie staring lovingly at him. Kevin shifted his legs so he could sit up and kiss him, but apparently the movie was more important, it was in a music number. Jamie gently patted his face away. Kevin tried to zone in on the movie but found he couldn't, so he decided to hunt for something to eat instead. Jamie looked up to chuckle at him when he returned with food sticking out of his mouth. He would've stuck his tongue out if there weren't so many objects in the way.

Kevin had to wait for the start of the credits before he could do more than kiss Jamie on his cheek or neck. He settled for cuddling with his legs. He watched the movie until they had their resolution and Jamie kissed him in excitement, he touched his hand to his lips when Jamie was gone, back to watching intently. He felt so little now, it was his first _real_ relationship. It was more than making out. He hugged Jamie tighter.

 


	9. Snow Storm (Stop, Winter-Time and Sandcastle the Sequel)

Jamie and Kevin were about to go swimming on the beach when a blizzard started up out of nowhere. They managed to wrap their towels around themselves and started to make their way towards Steven's house so they wouldn't be as freezing. That was when Steven swung the door open and shouted out an apology as he and the gems ran towards the centre of the storm. Kevin took that as an invitation inside with Jamie trailing behind. Jamie reasoned it should be fine as long as they don't ruin anything and stay out of the fridge.

“Get out of the fridge, Kevin.”

Kevin jumped on a chair.

“And don't get sand on the furniture.”

Kevin, relieved that today there was nothing in his mouth, stuck his tongue out. Jamie walked over and kissed him, not as deeply as when they were properly alone. Kevin grinned. They noticed the snow storm had stopped and, Jamie walked outside, the ocean wasn't frozen any more. Kevin tried to teach Jamie how to dance underwater but his limbs got sore, so he made a sandcastle while Jamie kept dancing. This was nothing compared to the mail he had to carry. Jamie got bored, so he helped Kevin with his sandcastle. Steven saw what they were doing and rushed over to put seashells on it. He pretended to look the other way when they stole a kiss.

 


	10. Present (Happy Birthday Kevin and Hello Parents)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malaya and Jasmine are headcanons taken from the askkevamie tumblr (belonging to moonstruckmutt)

Kevin's birthday. He was going to introduce Jamie to his parents before going to a rave hosted by Sour Cream. The only person Kevin was closer with was Jamie. Kevin was still trying to explain why Malaya, one of his two mothers, doesn't pay enough attention to him when they arrived. Jasmine, his second mum, opened the door and hugged Kevin. She pointed at Jamie.

“Friend or boyfriend?”

Kevin groaned, she'd done the same thing when Sour Cream pulled up in his car.

“Boyfriend.” Jamie beamed his smile at her.

She beamed back and invited them in. After leaving them on a comfortable sofa with a dance documentary on the TV, she went off in search of Kevin's birthday presents. Malaya walked past, texting and said, “There's chocolate in the fridge, happy birthday.” Kevin gave Jamie a look, _see what I mean?_ Jasmine came back with four wrapped presents and Jamie smiled while Kevin opened them.

The documentary switched to ballet. Kevin opened his mouth, but Jasmine cut him off.

“Don't you dare call them garbage, they worked hard for years on it, and besides, you were doing ballet until you rejected it.” Just like Jamie, she hated when Malaya and Kevin call other people garbage. They watched the rest of the documentary without any comments and Jasmine turned it off when it finished.

“So, Jamie,” she faced him, “how are your parents?”

“They're not openly homophobic, just heteronormative for now. But I'm scared of the potential rejection. So to them, Kevin is just a really close friend I've made.”

“That's terrible to deal with.”

Jamie talked for a while with Jasmine until it was time for the rave. Kevin pulled over and kissed Jamie as soon as they got around the corner.

 

 


	11. Quitting (A Kiss that Never Came - Fluff Version)

Jamie was playing pokemon at Kevin's. It would have felt like he was in the universe if there wasn't a boyfriend distracting him by nibbling on his ear. Jamie turned and gave him a kiss, that calmed him down for two battles' length. Then Kevin put his hands under Jamie's shirt to hug him, they were cold. He gave up and turned the game off without even saving, then kissed Kevin as hard as he could. Kevin grinned. Jamie ghosted his lips over Kevin's without kissing, then used his finger to keep him silent and closed his eyes. Kevin spent the next minute waiting for a kiss that never came. He searched the apartment until he saw him playing in the snow outside. He joined him.

Kevin made hot chocolate for them while Jamie took a shower. Kevin sipped his as he approached the shower. As he opened the door he announced deeply.

“Yo. My name is Kevin and this is my boyfriend Jamie. Jamie is currently naked,” Jamie made a loud squeaky noise, “and I will soon be joining him. But first, a song.” He started to sing some opera song he'd heard on the radio once when he was too slack to change it. Then Jamie applauded and Kevin put his hot chocolate down and stripped. Jamie quickly got out of the shower, he didn't want to be stuck with Kevin's cold body. He drank the rest of Kevin's hot chocolate and observed Kevin in the shower.

 


	12. Paint (the Fences Pink (and Blue))

Steven had an idea he had to keep secret from Pearl; he wanted someone to paint the fence near the lighthouse. Jamie conspiratorially suggested they use pastel colours since Pearl seemed to prefer them, and managed to rope Kevin in. He hadn't done manual labour for months, so he agreed without too many kissing promises. They had it planned out, they were going to paint some blue, some pink and leave some white. Steven enthusiastically claimed responsibility for pink and Jamie took blue, Kevin jokingly said he'd do white, then agreed to help both of them.

The next time Pearl went on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst, Steven ran out to call Jamie and Kevin from where they were waiting outside. Steven's painting was surprisingly neat, while Kevin ended up getting a few flecks on his pants. Jamie was smiling the whole time, it was contagious, Kevin started smiling after he glanced over. When they were halfway through, Garnet found them and silently joined in. Jamie was silent after that, he was blushing too hard to think enough to say anything. With Garnet's help they finished it with enough time for them all to get donuts. Kevin jealously kissed Jamie where Steven couldn't see.

 


	13. Freak Out (Best Shirt Design)

Jamie hadn't met Sour Cream properly, he just saw him and Kevin talking at raves. So, they were walking to where he should be hanging out with Buck and Jenny – near the pizza shop, she should just be getting off work. Kevin introduced him to Sour Cream and he introduced Jamie to Buck and Jenny, the “Coolest kids in Beach City”. Kevin went to catch up with Buck and Jenny, skilfully leaving him alone with the interesting Sour Cream. Jamie held out his hand and he got a handshake.

“Hey, do you wanna see something cool?”

Sour Cream crossed his arms then tore off his sleeves.

“Instant tank top!” Jamie gasped in excitement. “Want to see something even cooler?”

He tore the bottom half of the front and back off.

“Crop top!” Jamie looked down and back up.

“Amazing, you should get Kevin in that.”

“He says it doesn't match his style,” He winked at Kevin, “and I respect that.”

They were all watching Sour Cream now, Jenny even applauded for him as he made his pants into shorts.

“I've still got to get shoes that become sandals, then my ensemble will be complete.”

“Awesome.”

“Hey, you seem cool, have a glow stick.”

Kevin waved goodbye for him, even saluting Buck, as they started walking back to his apartment.

 

 


	14. Home Alone (Hello Parents and Beetle Friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timir and Monika are also from askkevamie/moonstruckmutt

Jamie's parents were out when he got home with Kevin. He would've introduced him as a friend too, instead they watched _Fantasia_ on his laptop, lying on his bed. An hour later Kevin had his head resting against Jamie's shoulder, given up on the movie. He shifted to kiss him. After a pleasant amount of kissing he went back to trying to focus on _Fantasia_. Jamie's parents came back then, and he reminded Kevin to pretend they were friends. Timir walked in and delightedly asked who Kevin was.

“A friend I'm trying to watch a movie with,” he continued without the prompt that was sure to come, “Kevin.”

Kevin waved with a smile. Timir, satisfied, left to get a snack from the kitchen.

“I like your face.” Kevin whispered.

“I like your eyebrows.” Jamie whispered back.

“But not anything else?” Kevin pouted.

Jamie kissed him on his nose. They went back to watching quietly, Jamie pointing out his favourite bits, Kevin dutifully listening.

Then the movie was finishing and Jamie showed him his beetles, the photos he took in Kansas, and the rest of his Disney collection. Grinning, he dragged him by his arm to Timir's button-pin collection, and through Monika's work station where she had two dresses and three shirts under construction. By then it was late enough that Kevin should start walking back to his apartment. Jamie walked him to the nearest corner so his parents wouldn't see then kissed him for as long as his breathing allowed. They waved.

“Love you, dancing man.”

“You too, mailman.”

 


	15. Haunted (Shark Corridor 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharknado is totally something Jamie would watch

“Kevin, cheesy horror slash thriller movies are an important part of everyone's life.” Jamie said. Kevin winked at him and he felt the same rush that he'd loved ever since they met. “Fine, you're getting away with only watching one today.”

Jamie put _Shark Corridor 3_ in, explaining that the first two have no relation and this is actually more of a reboot with the new special effects available. He lied down on the sleeping bag he had on the floor and asked for another pillow to put his head in optimal watching position. Kevin sat on the sofa behind Jamie, amused by his speech as he rambled. His voice sounded more soothing when he started lecturing on the sound quality's difference across the franchise.

Two minutes in, the first shark made its appearance; through a doorway suddenly, and with a trail of blood behind it.

“That's the cameraman you can see as it shifts...there!”

Kevin made a noise of approval then ate more of a leche flan he made, Jamie agreed – they were delicious. Jamie pointed out the cameo of the director and his favourite scene before Kevin got bored and started dragging his eyes back and forth between Jamie's mess of hair and the movie. He settled for slipping down off the sofa, behind Jamie and running his hands slowly through his hair, making it more ordered in a lazy and relaxing manner.

 _Shark Corridor 3_ was only an hour long, and they were happy to spend the rest of the night cuddling with gentle kisses and quiet words to fill the gaps. Jasmine called Kevin to ask how his date night was going, making him get flustered and hang up early. Their moment was gone with that, and they spent the rest of the time before bed reading and playing games on their phones.

 


	16. Moonlight (Naming Stars and Deep Thoughts)

Jamie found a blanket and a couple of cushions, they were going to lie outside and watch the stars. It was one of his favourite memories from when he was just old enough to stay up that late. He thought back to his friends then, all gone to bigger cities, although one of them kept loosely in touch, writing every couple of months. Jamie's thoughts shifted to Kevin as he lifted the bundle and walked down the stairs, he was better than any of his old friends, he resolved to ask Kevin about his childhood when their relaxing star-watching was under way.

Mosquito spray applied, they were smiling in anticipation, Kevin liked it whenever Jamie got excited, like now. He was the same way the second time they danced in public, after he got over the anxiousness of his first. Even if it was on something like _Shark Corridor 3_ that he cared nothing about, the expressions on Jamie's face made the experience a good one. His smile widened as Kevin started pointing out the constellations he recognised. When he ran out, Kevin supplied some more, pointing out “The Crowd”, “The Group of Stars”, and “One cluster that looks like you”.

They held hands in silence for a time before Jamie asked about Kevin's childhood friends.

“I'd say garbage- no, wait for me to finish – but I'm better than that. I didn't have many strong friendships, Steven's more of a friend now than they ever were.”

Jamie softly asked if he wanted a kiss. That kiss led to a make out session interrupted by one old lady arriving back to her apartment from a dinner with Mayor Dewey.

 

 


	17. Front (Panic! In the Bedroom)

They were both nervous, the furthest they'd ever gone, if it could be described linearly, was heavy, needy kissing, and that was broken off with embarrassment from both of them. Cuddling shirtless in the morning, facing each other, just after Jamie's shower on finishing his mail route, that didn't count, right? Jamie's thoughts became frantic and he pushed away for air, he'd done it enough times that Kevin recognised his need for it and calmly watched him, scratching his own shoulder then moving his hand to fix the ache in his neck – he needed to get a new pillow. Jamie's breathing stabilised after a half minute and Kevin was able to give him a peck on the lips before stumbling off to make breakfast.

Kevin was more patient than he'd ever been in his life, now he had something to reward him for it. He'd shifted from his assuming style too, he knows Jamie does not in fact immediately want sex, and that Jamie does in fact have some fashion sense, and a taste in music, and so many other things. Kevin was happy. He didn't need to have everything go his way, despite what he used to think, back when he moved into this apartment. Still, moving here made him closer to work, Sour Cream's raves, and let him meet Jamie, so it hadn't turned out to be too bad of a move. Not bad at all, he smiled as Jamie found his way to the kitchen to kiss him gently.

 


	18. Queue (Mail Route One)

“Eat a slice of toast or something, then we're going.” Jamie said to a still sleepy Kevin. He wanted to come along on today's mail route. Soon enough they were outside, cold – Jamie called it brisk while shrugging off Kevin's complaints – and holding hands. They walked at a comfortable pace towards the post office, Jamie laughed at Kevin's grumbling about what he would have eaten if he had been given more time. Then Jamie walked in, chatted with Barbara a bit, and came out with a full satchel of mail. They took turns carrying it while talking again.

Their first delivery was to Peedee, he had a pen pal who moved around every month with their father's business. He was probably still asleep with how early they were delivering it, so Jamie left it in the Fryman's mailbox. Then they delivered Suitcase Sam's letter from a grandmother, judging by the cursive, or at least Kevin thought. They dropped it in his mailbox. Mr. Smiley was doing exercises on his lawn when they arrived with a magazine regarding the latest games for his Funland Arcade.

The rest of the deliveries were just as boring to Kevin, though he did admire Jamie's fingers when he pushed the envelopes into their mailboxes. Lastly, they had one for someone in one of the apartments near Kevin's. It turned out to be the old lady who had interrupted them a few nights ago when they were making out under the stars, Kevin smirked at the memory. She let out a laugh as she read aloud Mayor Dewey's invitation to another dinner as he “found my conversation stimulating.” Jamie and Kevin smiled good-naturedly at her before returning to Kevin's apartment, where they had privacy for plenty of kissing and snacking.

 


	19. Bus (I Need Content on my Blog)

Jamie was out of ideas for his poetry blog. He had four followers to please, one of which was Kevin. Even with his shoulders being massaged and random words being offered, he couldn't find anything. He asked Kevin for more help.

“I don't know how to do poetry but I'll try. “ _The_ _school bus_ _of my hopes and ambitions has crashed off the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, starving said hopes and ambitions until they die._ _Now ghosts, like_ _dark_ _balloons, they rise into the sky and burn under the blazing sun to die again.”_ How's that.”

“Surprisingly metaphorical. Kiss me.” He did. “I haven't written a journey of emotions like that yet, thanks.”

Jamie started working, typing at his keyboard. Kevin watched him, occasionally dipping his head to sip his coffee. When he got bored, he shifted to reading one of the classics Jamie had given him to work through. He looked up at the noise of Jamie's chair moving, he was stretching, he does that whenever he finishes something. Kevin smiled as he gently slid his bookmark in the novel and got up to receive Jamie's hug.

“Saviour of my blog.” Jamie mumbled.

“You wrote it yourself.”

“Assistant saviour of my blog.” Jamie smiled.

 

 


	20. Stare (Acrobatics on the Dance Floor)

Jamie liked to watch Kevin dance. Whether they were alone in their apartment or out at one of Sour Cream's raves, he would grin and, depending on his mood, join in. One time someone even told him to ask Kevin out, and he proudly said, “We're already dating!” But this dance was fun to watch, Sour Cream liked making an exhausting tempo before the slow dance starts, Kevin was normally the only one who could keep up. He went into a spin and Jamie cheered along with the others who stopped to watch him. He stopped spinning with a deliberate step and flipped his hair as the song ended.

Jamie, clapping, walked towards him and held his hand out for their dance. It _was_ theirs, no-one else had a partner to join them. Most of them were taking a break for drinks or a rest after the previous song, at least, that was what Jamie thought. Jamie twirled then Kevin twirled when he straightened up. Their dancing was relaxed, not lazy, it was as if they knew what each other would do, Kevin from his experience, Jamie from his trust in Kevin. Jamie caught a wink as the coda started, it led into a backwards roll into a held handstand. It was more elegant than anyone had ever seen from Kevin. The applause was louder than ever, for both of them. Kevin looked at him with an expectant grin, he'd communicated what he wanted to the only way he knew how. “You have an influence on my life, isn't that amazing?”

 


	21. Massage (Puns for Inspiration)

“Dancing man, sweet dancing man, boyfriend, baby, do you know any good puns? It's for a play. Or my poetry, I haven't decided yet.”

Jamie was giving Kevin a massage, so his voice came out relaxed and deep.

“What genre or theme? I need something to work around.”

“Let's go with...ocean. That should be soothing”

Kevin took a few seconds to think of one.

“Water you gonna do?”

Jamie smiled.

“Can you see the anchor in my eyes?”

“I should be writing these down.”

Kevin smiled.

“Ab-duck-tion – when you steal a duck.”

Jamie finished with the massage and told him to put a shirt on.

“That's a hull of a boat you got there, captain.”

“That's enough.” Jamie silenced Kevin with a finger on his lips. He'd discovered its effectiveness when they were watching a movie one time. The reason it made Kevin stop talking now was because he knew a kiss would follow. He didn't expect Jamie to use his tongue. It felt weird for now, french kissing. They'd probably try it again later in the week. Jamie pulled him lightly to the bed before openly grinning.

“Belay that, quartermaster, you look better without a shirt on.”

They kissed again, on the bed this time. Then Jamie got him to face away so he could trace all the lines on his back with his fingers. His hands felt cold.

“These are like constellations,” Jamie whispered, “stars and moons and comet trails.”

It was as relaxing as the massage, now that his hands had warmed up, and he stopped using his fingernail. They lay there for a time, Jamie tracing, then drawing on his back before they swapped roles.

 

 


	22. Wine (How Do You Even Write Cooking)

Kevin was good at cooking. Sure, Jamie could make cookies or pancakes, but Kevin could make an entire meal from scratch. Which was what he was doing now. He poured a healthy amount of olive oil into the frying pan before putting the meat in, then he had Jamie fetch the bottle of red wine he'd bought just for this dish. Jamie watched him work as he looked up from the pan with flirting eyes. Jamie knew what he'd say and gave him his kiss then went to watch one of the new plays from last year on his laptop; sticking around would distract him from his cooking.

Just as the villain song ended, Kevin called him to the kitchen to eat. They had the rest of the wine alongside the food, it was as tasty as any other dish Kevin made. Kevin made sure to tell him he was beautiful, and Jamie returned the favour. They finished eating and moved to the lounge room where Jamie lied down with his head on Kevin's lap. He turned the TV on and settled on an opera, Kevin sang along, getting the words wrong before substituting his own.

“Cheese is exciting, red wine and lightning.”

After half listening for a while, Jamie realised that it was in fact _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , not an opera. He kissed Kevin so he could hear the lyrics properly. Yep, definitely _Bohemian Rhapsody_. He turned the TV off to kiss Kevin without getting distracted.

 


	23. Searching (My Mom Listens to ABBA, So Jamie's Does Too)

 “Kevin, do you remember which USB had your playlists on it? I wanted to listen to the _Hamlet_ one again.”

“It was red for all the pain and suffering in your favourite plays.” Kevin smirked.

The playlist started with _O Fortuna_ as foreshadowing. Jamie smiled, he remembered how it went into pop music later, so different from this. He started dancing to the second song, Kevin watched and sang along. Then Jamie got the idea to swap to his 'favourites' playlist. He waited for the first song's intro before singing with it.

“ _Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_ ”

He picked up Kevin from where he was watching and danced with him. Jamie held their hands together in the air and moved his hips with the beat. Kevin caught up after a second of hesitation and shook his head with the rise and fall of the music. Then the song finished and his hands were freed as a _Fall Out Boy_ song started. Jamie somehow managed to slow dance to it, and Kevin was brought back to the first time they'd slow danced. They'd kissed in front of everyone there, right? He asked tenderly for a kiss. Jamie gave him a weak peck on the lips. That was good enough. The song changed and it was Kevin's turn to lead.

 


	24. Toxic (So Many Scarves)

“Why do you have so many scarves anyway?” Jamie asked as he sorted them by colour.

“I had an obsession for a couple of years, but now they're more fashionable than anything.”

Jamie held up a venomous looking green and pink one with an 'oh really' expression on his face.

“Put it with a pink shirt and green pants. Bam! Sexy!”

He picked up a polka dotted yellow and red one. Kevin shrugged.

“I can't defend that choice, past me was lame.”

The purple and blue piles of scarves were getting tall, luckily, they could almost see the floor of the closet. Jamie took a simpler one from the pile of green and wrapped it around his neck.

“What do you think, do I look… sexy?” Jamie waggled his eyebrows.

“Nine out of ten, that scarf looks better with me in it.”

To prove his point, Kevin took an almost identical one from the same pile and wrapped it around his neck.

“Ten,” Jamie gave him, “out of a hundred.”

Kevin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“A hundred.”

Kevin kissed him on the lips.

“Five hundred.”

Jamie tapped him on the chest and he stopped, after another lingering kiss. They went through the piles one by one of what to throw away, and what ones Jamie wanted, and which ones Kevin would keep. After they finished, Jamie led Kevin to the couch where they could watch a movie, cuddle, and, if Kevin agreed, make out.

 


	25. Forget (Valentine Poetry)

When Kevin woke up, Jamie had already started on his mail route. He went to the kitchen and saw a wrapped pink box. There was a poem on a piece of paper under it. He didn't mind Jamie's romantic side, he knew Jamie only wrote poetry when he was inspired to, and that he would've left a note “From Jamie, Happy Valentine's Day” if he wasn't. It was cute. He unwrapped the present, of course, chocolates. He nibbled a peppermint one while he read the poem.

_To Kevin, love of my life_

_from Jamie, the poetic sap_

_I, a gentle butterfly,_

_watch you, a chrysanthemum,_

_waving in the wind._

_Then you, as a firefly dance,_

_I play harmony to your vibrating bass,_

_we light up the night with our talking._

_Many days pass, we feel like we've found eternal youth,_

_as fireflies, dance every night,_

_we look to the future to spend,_

_**our lives together**._

Kevin started to smile as he realised this was a journey like he'd suggested Jamie write. He resolved to hug him as soon as he saw him. He ate one of the caramel chocolates before realising that he didn't remember to buy a gift for Jamie. He'd just have to leave half the chocolates then. He sat himself down in front of the TV, making sure not to eat the rest of his present. Sure enough, half the stations were running romcoms. He switched from the embarrassingly heterosexual one to one he recognised as decent enough.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good enough to match poetry to anything other than freeform


	26. Stripped (Showering together saves money)

They got fries, then dropped some fry bits at Steven's and began the walk to their apartment as it started raining. When they made it back, they were both drenched, so Kevin suggested they shower together. Jamie agreed, as long as he didn't try anything sexual. Jamie then stripped sensually, smirking as he tugged off his underwear.

“I've always wanted to try that.” he said.

Kevin smiled as he basically tore off his clothes and left them on the floor where he was standing. Jamie turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm enough, but Kevin was impatient to join him. He ended up getting even colder before the hot water kicked in. There wasn't much space in the shower with both of them in it, so Jamie ended up shampooing his boyfriend's hair for him, then stood in a corner while Kevin finished.

Kevin got out and towelled himself off before taking a selfie with Jamie in the background. He let Jamie finish having his shower in peace, while he flicked channels on TV and ate one or two chocolates. Jamie sat down for a kiss that turned into a make-out session. They only stopped because Jamie needed something to eat. He had a sandwich then took a nap with his head resting in Kevin's lap. Kevin watched him as he drifted off to sleep, stroking his hand through his boyfriend's hair. Soon, Kevin got sleepy too, and he started to have trouble keeping his eyes open.


	27. Cheating (At monopoly, the dastardly devils)

Steven had insisted Kevin and Jamie play monopoly with Connie and him when he heard Kevin had never played it. So they were lying on the couch around a table, Jamie trying to keep Kevin off his lap, Steven emphatically explaining the rules to Kevin and Connie. Halfway through the game, Steven caught Kevin making 'black market' deals with Jamie, selling properties under the government's nose, Jamie didn't even have to land on the appropriate spaces.

“No,” Steven said, “that's against the rules.”

“Well then this can't be very legal.” Kevin said as he gave all his properties and money to Jamie and removed his car from the board, he finished his protest by sitting on Jamie's lap. He spent the rest of their game slowly sliding down until his head was in Jamie's lap instead, then, with a reassuring warmth behind him and their talking as white noise, he was able to sleep until the gems came back from their mission under water.

When Steven went to walk Connie back to her house, it was time for them to leave. It was only midday, so they went to get a pizza and talk a bit to Jenny. Sour Cream was there too, so Jamie complimented him on his DJ skills. They shared the rest of the pizza between the four of them and left when Jenny got called back to work. Jamie held Kevin's hand while they walked to Sour Cream's place.

“So, you really like him, do you?” Sour Cream asked Kevin.

Kevin smiled a shy smile to match Jamie's. “I do.” Then Jamie got flustered about how “that sounded like a marriage thing”.


	28. Online (Poetry with Tobio)

They would exchange poetry over skype when Jamie had to stay home with his parents on the rare occasion they were in Beach City. Kevin would find lists of love poems, and Jamie would read his internet friends' work in between his own compositions. When they got to the words, _dancing, always dancing_ , Kevin got up and did the macarena. Jamie took a drink from his water bottle, then read on.

“ _they find new moves,_

_every day a new dance,_

_the longest dance, though,_

_is the dance of us,_

_together for decades,_

_always dancing._

-Tobio”

“Tobio, he was in Japan wasn't he?” Kevin asked. “He had a sakura poem before.”

Jamie dictated as he typed a message to Tobio, “Hey. You. Are. A. Nice. Mutual. How. About. We. Collaborate some time. Write. A. Poem. Together. Or. An anthology.”

“Hey, what about me?”

Jamie poked his tongue out at his webcam, “If you. Do not. Mind. My. Boyfriend. Will be. Reading. Our. Poetry.”

“And writing some too.”

“And writing some too.” Jamie agreed. “Hopefully we can arrange a time to meet on skype when we are both awake, otherwise, I'll pull an all-nighter with my boyfriend.” Jamie sent the message, then turned his attention back to Kevin. “My dad says I have to watch TV with them, so we have ten minutes.”

“Such little time to seduce thee.”

They ended up exchanging banter until Timir came in and eagerly asked who he was talking to.

“Kevin, but not anymore.”

He waved goodbye and ignored his phone's heart emoji that came ten seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two poems:  
> The shorter they are,  
> the harder I fall,  
> their sister is the cutest,  
> singing, always singing,  
> while we are  
> dancing, always dancing,  
> they find new moves,  
> every day a new dance,  
> the longest dance, though,  
> is the dance of us,  
> together for decades,  
> always dancing.  
> -Tobio
> 
> Juxtaposition  
> On its way to flower,  
> his lips are like fire,  
> bees pollinate,  
> touches that linger,  
> a tree overlooking,  
> a hesitant tongue,  
> a nest underneath,  
> snow in his hair,  
> rain becomes hail,  
> he turns to leave,  
> a thunderstorm comes,  
> resounding cries.  
> -Jamie, Tobio, and Kevin


	29. Climbing (Kevin gives dating advice)

Kevin woke up to a text from Jamie.

_there's a rock climbing wall at funland. let's walk down_ _together_ _after lunch?_

He sent back confirmation and had his morning shower. When he got out, Jamie had made his way over, following his mail route. Kevin ate, then reblogged one of Jamie's poems and a couple of black and white pokemon gifs to keep his blog active. He chuckled when he saw a Keep Beach City Weird post on his dashboard. They watched a cheesy romcom together and ended up making-out. Then they decided it was early enough to go, no-one said they had to wait until lunch anyway.

Sadie was already on one of the three walls when they turned the corner, with Lars holding her stuff and watching from a nearby bench. Kevin ushered Jamie to Mr. Smiley to pay as he walked over to Lars with a mischievous smirk.

“She likes your butt and fancy hair, I read it in her diary.” he quoted.

“My butt?”

“I suppose it is a nice butt, if it's halfway up one of those rock walls.”

Jamie called out from the harness he was being strapped into, “Kevin! Stop harassing Steven's friends.”

Kevin held his hand out in acknowledgement, “When your date is over and one of you is a block from home, ask her if she wants to kiss. It it works, you owe me...two donuts, 'kay?”

Lars just blushed.

“Great work getting two feet off the concrete, husband!” Kevin yelled.

“We're not husbands yet. Give it time, Kevin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so that "when you're walking home, give them a kiss" is going to be worked into my Kevamie 'Getting Together' fic (Edgar Allan Poe was not a criminal mastermind)


	30. Speed (Gotta go fast, boats go fast)

 “Yo, Jamie, Jim Jam, Jamerie, I got us a boat ride with Sour Cream's step-dad. Buck and S.C. are coming too.”

“Alright, and don't call me that.”

“Okay, James, we're getting those free donuts after, too.”

“Don't, babe.”

When they got there, Sour Cream was refusing to wear a life jacket and Yellowtail was insisting he did.

“Look, they're all here, can we just get in the boat?” Sour Cream asked.

“Reh reh rah rah rah!” Yellowtail said.

“That was a rhetorical question.”

Buck was forced to do most of the fishing, Jamie joining in enthusiastically while Sour Cream had to stay at the wheel with Yellowtail. Kevin just watched, giving Sour Cream someone to exchange glances of frustration with.

“Rarerah rah reh.”

“Maybe I would be more like him if you didn't ask me to go fishing every week.”

Once they had fifty or so fish, which was, according to Buck, not enough, Yellowtail told Sour Cream to turn the ship around. Jamie was already constructing a poem in his head as Kevin's hands fell on his shoulders.

Kevin whispered in his ear, “Sour Cream thinks Yellowtail might use this as leverage, the “you already went out once, why not do it again” argument.”

“You can care about multiple people at once?”

“Oh, you wound me, fair angel.”

When they got to the Big Donut, Lars was humming a song, and Sadie was humming it too.

“Two donuts for the matchmaker.” Lars said.

“Chocolate for me and pink with sprinkles for my boyfriend.” Kevin said.

“Matchmaker? He's the one who told you to ask for a kiss? Well, have a good day kind sir.” Sadie said.

 


End file.
